Monster Jam World Finals 20
Monster Jam World Finals 20 is an upcoming event that will be held on May 10-11, 2019. It will be held at Camping World Stadium in Orlando, Florida. This will be the first time ever that the World Finals will be held outside of Las Vegas.World Finals to Begin Rotational Schedule in 2019 Interestingly, on top of Racing, Freestyle, and the Showdown, there will be five new competitions involved, being the high jump, two-wheel skills, ATV racing, Speedster racing, and Speedster obstacle course. This means that 7 World Finals champions will be crowned by the end of the event. However this also brings a reduction to the main field lineup, reducing it back to 24 for freestyle and racing, and 8 trucks/drivers compete in the two-wheel and high jump competitions. The Showdown is downgraded to 8 trucks as well.2019 Monster Jam Season Kickoff - YouTube Line-Ups Showdown # Grave Digger #34: Krysten AndersonShowdown Competitors Announced # Max-D #7: Blake Granger (Showdown debut) # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kaylyn Migues (Showdown debut) # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs # Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo (Showdown debut) # Scooby-Doo!: Linsey Read Racing & Freestyle # EarthShaker: Tristan England (Triple Threat Series East Champion)First Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XX # Grave Digger #36: Tyler Menninga (Triple Threat Series West Champion)Next Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XX # Monster Energy (Escalade): Todd LeDuc (Stadium Championship Series 3 Champion)LeDuc Qualifies for World Finals # Grave Digger #31: Brandon Vinson (Triple Threat Series Central Champion) (World Finals debut)New Name Added for World Finals XX # Avenger: Jim Koehler7 More Coming to Orlando # Whiplash: Brianna Mahon # El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough # Zombie: Bari Musawwir # Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer # Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk # Dragon (Ice): Jon Zimmer # Grave Digger #35: Adam Anderson (Stadium Championship Series 2 Champion)Adam Anderson Joins World Finals Field # Max-D #9: Neil ElliottAdded to Monster Jam World Finals XX # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny # Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten # BroDozer: Heavy D (World Finals debut) # Max-D #8 (Fire): Tom Meents (Stadium Championship Series 1 Champion)Final Series Champions Crowned # Grave Digger #39: Randy Brown (Arena Tour Champion) # Son-uva Digger: Ryan AndersonFinal Selections for World Finals XX # Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy (World Finals debut) # Megalodon: Justin Sipes # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice): Cynthia Gauthier # Grave Digger #33 : Morgan Kane Great Clips 2 Wheel Skills Challenge # Max-D (Fire): Tom Meents2 Wheel Skills Challenge Competitors # Grave Digger: Adam Anderson # Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson # EarthShaker: Tristan England # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson (World Finals debut) # Max-D: Neil Elliott # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga High Jump # Avenger: Jim KoehlerHIgh Jump Competitors Selected # Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy (World Finals debut) # Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice): Cynthia Gauthier # Monster Energy (Escalade): Todd LeDuc # Max-D (Fire): Tom Meents # El Toro Loco (Ice): Scott Buetow # Megalodon (Fire): Cory Rummell Speedsters # Max-D: Colton EichelbergerWorld Finals Speedster Competitors # El Toro Loco: Mark List (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga # Blue Thunder: Matt Cody (World Finals debut) # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro (World Finals debut) # Max-D: Blake Granger (World Finals debut) ATV Racing # Soldier Fortune: Kayla Blood (World Finals debut)ATV Competitors Selected # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Max-D: Blake Granger # Max-D: Colton Eichelberger # Pirate's Curse: Justin Hicks (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs (World Finals debut) Special Designs * Avenger will run a new design. * Jester debuts a new design * A new Monster jam truck will debut. * A new Fire Monster Jam truck will debut * A new Ice Monster Jam truck will debut Hosts * Scott Jordan * Leslie Mears (NBC only) * More TBA Displays * Anger Management * Bad Company * Bad News Travels Fast * Blue Thunder * Brutus * Dragon (on Nitro Menace) * FTI Torque * Hammerhead * Ice Cream Man * Jester * King Krunch * Monster Energy (F-150) * Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Monster Jam World Finals XX Display Truck * New Monster Jam Truck (Unveiled during Pit-Party) * Pirate's Curse * Rat Nasty * Reptoid * Sasquatch * Scarlet Bandit * Scooby Doo! * Slinger * Soldier Fortune * Split Personality * Tantrum (Race) * The Xtermigator * Train Wreck * War Wizard * Wild Flower (backup on Time Flys chassis) * Wolf's Head Oil * Xtreme Diesel * Zombie (Fire) Ride Trucks Grave Digger #11 BKT Trivia * This is the first official World Finals (aside from the Motor Madness World Finals "0") to be held outside of Las Vegas. * Originally, this event was planned to happen in East Rutherford, NJ, at MetLife Stadium in May 2019. This however, was changed due to scheduling conflicts. * This is the first World Finals to incorporate more events into the overall competition * This is the first World Finals to have 7 champions crowned. * This is the first time the truck lineup is reduced. * Despite the reduced line-up, drivers are able to compete in multiple elements. * There will be two Wild Flowers present. The normal chassis will be used for competition, while a second body will be placed on Time Flys as a spare truck. * This is the first World Finals since 2003 without Monster Mutt, and the first since 2012 without Northern Nightmare. * In contrast, this is their first World Finals; since 2008 without Cam McQueen, since 2006 without Charlie Pauken and Marc McDonald, and since 2009 without Candice Jolly. * This is the first time 5 Grave Diggers compete in freestyle and racing. This would break its World Finals 17 record when it had 4 Grave Diggers in the competition. * This is the second time previous year’s DDS champion is absent for Racing and Freestyle. * Jim Koelher is the only driver to compete in all 20 World Finals (Including World Finals "0") driving the same truck. References Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2019 events Category:Upcoming Events